1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to connections for scaffolding and, more particularly, to scaffolding connections between horizontal and vertical scaffold members.
2. Prior Art
Many different designs have been employed to secure the ends of horizontal scaffold members to vertical scaffold members. Because of a concern for a positive locking arrangement, most recent prior art connections employ a wedge assembly, whereby the connection between a horizontal and a vertical member is held in place by some type of wedge, which is usually driven into place. In order to remove a connection, the wedge must be driven out. Of course, tools are necessary to install or dismantle such connections. Further, since wedges must be driven into place, there is a possibility that all wedges are not driven into place in a particular scaffold installation, creating a potentially dangerous situation. Examples of such assemblies can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,445,307 and 4,273,463.
Thus, one major concern with prior art connections is the ease of installing and dismantling scaffold members. Also, most prior art connections do not allow scaffold boards to be placed immediately adjacent to vertical scaffold members due to upwardly protruding parts of the connection assembly. This situation results in undesirable uncovered spaces in scaffold installations. Further, the construction of prior art connections makes the stacking of unassembled scaffold members difficult.